Time flies when your growing up
by CutiePieGirly
Summary: My first ever story! What will happen when destruction happens in the city? How will they cope with kids and fighting? Read on to see more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first ever story! XD I hope you like it and leave reviews and tell me what to do better!**

_Amy POV_

_Flashback_

"SONIKUU COME BAAACK" I shouted Loudly running after him.

"AHHHHHHHRGGGHHH" He screamed and ran as fast as he could.

I suddenly tripped and fell over. He was still running his figure getting smaller and smaller into the distance...

Then all of a sudden he turned round and saw me on the ground. sonic ran towards me. When he saw me his face looked concerned as he pulled me up on to my feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine" I replied even though my leg was in loads of pain.

I looked up at Sonic and gazed in to his beautiful green eyes and he stared straight back in to mine.

He leaned in and kissed me.

That's when I realized he actually loved me

**OK so that is it! Its not that long but yanno!**


	2. Sonic and Amy: The beginning

**Hi its chapter 2! i would just like to say to the idabasdas if you don't like sonamy why did you even read my first chapter? *raises eyebrow* **

**Anyway on with the story ;D**

**(Just to say its been 10 years so Sonic is 26 Amy is 24 Rouge is 28 knuckles is 29 Blaze is 27 Silver is 29 Cream is 19 and Tails is 21)**

_Sonic_ POV

I ran to Amy who was leaning over in pain holding her baby bump in pain.

"Amy hold on! I'll get you to the hospital." I cried

" HURRY AND CALL BLAZE CREAM AND ROUGE" She cried back and then leaned over in more pain.

I ran up stairs an grabbed a chaos emerald and then ran back downstairs.I quickly sent a text out to everyone and picked up Amy bridal style and held the chaos emerald in the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted and we appeared at the hospital where everyone else was waiting.

"AMY" Blaze and Rouge cried and ran over while Cream stayed back with the kids.

A nurse rushed over and led us to a delivery room. I layed Amy on the bed whilst a midwife ran in and prepared herself and Amy. Rouge grabbed Amys hand and I grabbed her over. Blaze stood next to the midwife at the end of the bed.

"Now are you ready to start pushing Amy?" The midwife who's name was apparently Jane.

" Whatever it takes to get this pain AWAY!" She replied nodding her head.

Amy started pushing her face turning slightly red as she screamed in pain. She was squeezing my hand really tightly, but I didn't care. Rouge seemed to have the same problem as she had let go of Amy's hand and was shaking it.

Suddenly Blaze cried out " I CAN SEE THE HEAD!"

Rouge looked up and we were all cheering her on. Then the midwife(Jane) pulled out a tiny pink hedgehog.

"Its a girl!" Jane called out. She wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Amy.

She cradled her in her arms. I could see that she looked exactly like Amy but had the same colored eyes as me. She was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen in my life.

_Amy POV_

I gazed in to my baby girls eyes. She was worth all that pain I went through. Everyone rushed in and cooed at her. Sonic was still holding my hand. I felt like a proper family. It was the best feeling ever.

**There! PHEW my neck hurts? I have no idea why... But anyway review! And next up is Silvaze! Its written by my sister so Don't say bad things or I will find where you live and Kill your FAMILY! LOL**


	3. Birthday time!

**Well everyone thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for my crap story writing. Erm chapter three is been taken down and is being put on to a silvaze story. I'm still writing this story even though im so rubbish! anyway next chapter explains the life of sonic and Amy with there little girl!**

_Blaze POV_

_"_Hurry up you two!" I called "Me and Lily are waiting!"

"OK OK were coming" Charge my son called out and he and Silver walked out of the house. They climbed into the car.

"Ok so your certain your ready now?" I asked sarcastically. Honestly I have no idea why it always takes them so long to get ready!

"Yes!" They both replied.

We drove off to Amy and Sonic's house. It was their daughter Daisy's birthday and we were having a party to celebrate. I can still remember the day she was born! The look in Sonic and Amy's eyes was beautiful. I knew the feeling they had had because I had the feeling when my kids were born. Liliana and Charge are the best things to happen in my life. Apart from marrying silver of course!

_10 minutes later _

We arrived at there house. You could certainly tell there was a party from the loud music coming from the back yard. We all got out of the car and walked to the front door. Lily knocked on the door loudly so they could here us.

"Go round the back!" We heard Rouge call.

So the kids followed us round the back. I opened the gate to see Sonic and Knuckles fighting over who should do the barbecue.

" I should do the barbecue because I'm more manly" Knuckles remarked smugly

" NO I WILL DO THE FREAKING BARBECUE BECAUSE ITS MINE!" Sonic shouted causing himself to go red in the face.

" Ha Ha look at your daddy Daisy! He's gone red in the face!" giggled Cadence ( Rouge and Knuckles daughter) laughing so hard her white fur turned red. All the other children laughed and Sonic turned red and sweat dropped. Amy, Rouge and Cream walked over to me and we looked at each over then to Sonic and burst out laughing. These were the sort of things that reminded me of when we were teens. We still have these precious times when we get a girly night out or sometimes even a sleepover!

"So Cream how are Melody and Tyler?" I asked.

" They are just great! How is Cadence doing at school?" Cream asked Rouge questionably

"She is doing fine! She has made loads of friends and even has FIVE boyfriends" Rouge exclaimed excitably.

I looked over the echidna-bat girl. She had inherited Rouges bat wings and ears and Knuckles dreadlocks. She was perfect for them two! Sporty for Knuckles and girly for Rouge!

Then I glanced at Daisy a perfect match to her mother even though she had her fathers dark green eyes. **(Author: In this sonic's eyes are darker than Amys) **I was so surprised when he actually cried when she decided she didn't like running! Still at least he's happy now and so is Amy.

Now what can I say about Cream and Tail's bundles of joy. They were so cute and fluffy! Melody was a little rabbit and Tyler was a tiny fox.

My kids to me were perfect. I'm so glad Silver is the father of these perfect kids. Charge is a grey cat who loves to cook and is very popular with the ladies at his high school! Lilianna has a lovely big brother. Lilianna is a light purple hedgehog with hair like mine. She loves to play with her dolls and said to me she wants to be like me when she's older!

Sonic shouted that the food was ready( he had won the fight over who should cook the food) and we all ran over. We settled down us adults talking and the children giggling and messing about. It was perfect. It should be like this forever...

**ahhhh all finished! review pleasssssssssssse I am begging youuuuuuuu! xxxxx**


End file.
